


nightfall

by multifandomed19



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella almost dies multiple times, Bella is bi...okay!, Bi, Charlie is in love with Carlisle, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Happy Birthday to Bella!, I think that's it - Freeform, I tried to make it tasteful and cute, LGBT, LGBT+, LGBTQ, Lemons, Limes, Smut, Sort Of, Swearing, Twilight Renaissance, Twilight Rewrite, Vampires, and blood, basically barely anyone is straight, citrus, cos vampires and twilight, hope you like this actual telling of your story, isn't very graphic though, let Bella swear!, let Eleanor have a coffin!, lgbtq+, life and death rewrite, oh and those rapists are included but nothing happens cos Edythe saves her, sex happens in this, shapeshifters (they aren't werewolves okay...), some violence, thanks for reading!, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomed19/pseuds/multifandomed19
Summary: There were three things that I was absolutely positive about.First, Edythe was a vampire.Second, there was a part of her, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood.And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks, Washington and meets the mysterious and alluring Edythe Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn.With her porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerising voice and supernatural gifts, Edythe is both irresistible and enigmatic.Up until now, Edythe had managed to keep her true identity hidden but Bella is determined to uncover Edythe's dark secret.What Bella doesn't realise, however, is that the closer that she gets to Edythe, the more that Bella is putting herself, and those around her, at risk.And it might be too late to turn back...Deeply seductive and irresistibly compelling, Nightfall is a must read for Twilight fans everywhere.It is also an extraordinary love story that will stay with you long after you have turned the final page.28 chaptersPreface and Epilogue662 pages165,000 (ish) words





	nightfall

Cover, blurb and spine

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E94FmBmUPEz-6nuWhwmVgQiGE02XZQMj/view?usp=sharing>

Text:

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EQlJJt1Ky2xG0J7oGrioV3BK0S4jnsXo/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comments are welcomed, unless they are hateful or negative towards lgbtq+ relationships.


End file.
